Immortal x Sweetness
by HimeNekoYuukiKuronuma01
Summary: This story has to do with PG finding this rare berry in the land of Aaa, one day as he finds it, he gets lost and ends up in Marshall's cave. But in this fanfic PG doesn't know Marshall but Marshall knows him. Anyway further into the story some*cough*FUN things will happen*fangirl dreaming, gets nosebleed*Lol and I already know what it is! So, if ya wanna know review, PLEASE! X3
1. Chapter 1

~HIYA EVERYONE! IT'S ME, HimeNekoYuukiKuronuma01! I WANT TO TELL ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE WHO READ YAOI ~ONLY YAOI FANS~, TO PLEASE ENJOY THIS YAOI FANFIC! IT'S MY FIRST ONE SO PLEASE ENJOY MY WILD CREATION OF THIS STORY, IT'S MY FAVORITE TWO! NYA~! LOL MARSHALL LEE X PRINCE GUMBALL!

THOSE WHO APPROVE: YAY! FUCK YESH! I FUCKING LOVE YOU YAOI FAN PEOPLE! (SENDING OUT LOVES, HUGS, AND KISSES) \(^U^\) (#^3^#)

THOSE WHO DO NOT APPROVE: FUCK YOU! YOU JUST JELLY OF THOSE WHO DO APPROVE! YOU MEANIES! (SENDING OUT THE BLOOD HOUNDS) (*_*)

* * *

**"~****_IMMORTAL X SWEETNESS~"_**

In a far away land, called "_The land of Aaa", there lived a prince, but this prince was no ordinary prince. He was a candy prince, his name was Prince Bubba Gumball, but everyone called him Prince gumball, or PG. He lived in a kingdom called the " Candy Kingdom", everyone loved their sweet, kind, innocent_ prince until one day in the land of Aaa, the pink prince decided to take a stroll through the forest, looked for things to experiment on. As the young prince was looking high and low he came across a berry, it was one of the rarest berries he had ever found in the forest, it was known as the woowoo berry. He quickly grabbed onto the berry and packed his new berry in the bag, he was nearly exhausted from his little adventure he had done for the day. So, as Gumball walked through the forest, he realized how late it was getting, he rushed through the forest wanting to get home quick before nigt falls on the horizon. But he soon notice it was to late to return home, because night had finally hit, running though the forest through the trees wanting to get home to his safe zone. Looking all around him in the trees seeing that he was no where near home, in fact, he went through the forest even further the worst part is, he went to the dark side of the forest.

The poor defensless prince began to whine and pout for his life, " Oh! Please someone help me! "

But no one, not one soul heard him cried out, he constantly continued his whining and pleading.

" Oh! Ugh! What would Fionna and Cake do in a situation like this?", complain and pouted the candy prince did.

But than all of sudden PG heard a rustling noise coming from afar distance in the bushes, making him shock, to be terrified of whatever the thing was. As soon he was about to panic for his life, until nothing more but a baby bunny hopped out. PG was relieved. But he was still scared of the creepy forest, he just doesn't like being in the dark, alone. So, PG started to pace very quickly through the thick forest trees, until his vision caught a cave near by, the candy prince walked over to the cave and enter into the cavern walking away as far back as possible. While the young prince walked up to the nearest wall, he sat down, pulled his legs closed to his chest laying his head on his knees, curled up into a ball and began to whimper again. The echoing sound of his cries began traveling throughout the dark cave in a long distance going as far as possible, reaching a house inside the cavern.

Inside the little wooden red house, stood awoken, lifeless soul, with midnight raven hair and scarlet ruby-red eyes and fangs that can pierce through skin. He was known as Marshall Lee the Vampire King, waking up from his deep slumber of day that put him away from the sun's rays to be woken up by the cool, dark starry night sky. The red-drinker rubbing his eyes to be fully awake finally, once risen, he floated towards to his axe bass and started to pluck the strings for tuning. Once done, Marshall started to sing a song:

"Hush little black sheep, don't say a word...

...or the creature will come and eat you first...

O~h! Tearing you open and shredding your body...

O~h! Little black sheep~

Soon you'll be gone...

...into the creature's mouth...

...O~h! Little black sheep~

And, soon you'll be forgotten..."

As Marshall was singing, he heard a low whine coming through his cave into his earns, he slowly stopped his strings from dancing on his bass and listened to echo whine bouncing off the walls inside us ears. The red-drinker set down his axe bass, pulling his plaid red shirt on over and levitated over to his door. Swinging it open and shutting it from behind himself, the raven hair boy floated throughout his cave searching for the sound that traveled down banging on the walls. The vampire got closer and closer to the sobbing cries of fear in the dark, until he came across and spotted a ball of pink rolled up by cave's wall, he heard the cries coming from there taking a glance and than another look twice, the vampire king knew who it was, it was nothing more but just the candy prince.

The vampire knew the prince but the prince didnt know the king, so Marshall whisper as low as possible not making it noticeable , "Oooh! Let's make this a game!", he said grinning. Soon, Marshall shape shifted into a gruesome demon-like wolf, walking on all fours he slowly crept up to the feared young prince, he started to snarl, growl, and snapping at him. Startling the young candy as a yelp slipped out his mouth, "P-p-p-please! Do-don't hurt m-m-me! Mis-mister Wolf!", said the stuttered prince.

Inside the creature, Marshall, trying not to laugh at the scared candy and not make himself get caught, was hilarious. Marshall snapped his jaws, snarling and growling at Gumball some more, the poor frightened pink teen crawling away from the side backwards away from the beast, shouting for his life and crying loudly making the noise banging throughout the walls as it echoes out. The cold blue teen, nothing but laughed with madness suddenly slowly stopped and looked at the petrified prince begging for his life, "Please...*sob sob*...I beg of you!...Mis-mis-mister W-w-wolf!", stuttering and pleading the candy prince did. The vampire king's heart began to dropped to the bottom of his chest, the undead teen was surprised a this new feeling he was having in his chest, the pounding of his heart hitting his ribcage, feeling the beat one by one. Looking at the pink teen with his scarlet red eye and began to speak with horror in his voice, "Are you frightened? Scared out of your wits?!" The prince feared and shacking, "Y-yes, y-yes I am! Just p-please let me live!", he pleaded again as Marshall walked closed up to the frozen prince from shock, if he were going to be devour, face to face, his ruby red eyes meeting PG's violet eyes staring as if can see his soul inside him. As the elder teen stood there in front ofthe young teen, slightly opening his jaws aout came out a snake-like tongue, licking the candy teen's cheek, making him shudder. Marshall in his thoughts, "Oh, _so very sweet! I must take him back with me, so I can 'play with him' some more. The young teen was shaken by the wolf-like demon monster formed vampire from his licking, speaking up once again, "Please just let me go an-!", before he could finish his sentence, Marshall "King of Monsters", grabbed him by his hoodie pulling him over on his back, squealing from the act from the beast, sitting on his back panicking into shock. But soon the prince suddenly fainted and slowly layed on the cold teen's furry animal demon back, Marshall feeling him lay down by his faint, "Oh! So soft and very light..." he thought, and than he quickly took off running back to his home as fast as could._

_To be continue..._

* * *

_Alrighty my LOVELY YAOI FANS! Teehee! Please tell me what you guys think and if i should continue onto the next chapter! Please do tell me that would mean so much to me! :3_

_Also I hope you guys like the little song I made up for Marshall Lee! It was my idea of putting it there lol anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Until next! Love ya! Nya! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Ok, my lovely people I finally got some reviews that makes me so happy (walks away from computer and began spasming out..walks back) *sniff* yeah! anyway, please Enjoy this next chapter! My friends like it, b-but i want you to read it and love it as well! (^_^)

Read my lovely yaoi fanfic with my fav two Marshall Lee x PG, more interesting things will happen soon! (*3*)

PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! CHAPTER 2! XD

* * *

As Marshall arrives home, he transformed back into his vampire-self holding Gumball in his arms firmly not wanting to wake or drop him. Floating inside into his house, through the livingroom into the back of the house towards his bedroom, laying the sweet innocent teen on his bed turning away and leaving while closing the door slowly as he could. Levitating towards the couch and layed down thinking, "What the glob did I just do?" , with a confuse expression on his face, still feeling his heart beat throbbed after another.

Hours go by and the young sweet prince waking up from his slumber, eyes fuzzy from his dramatic faint had earlier, mumbling from the bed," Mmm so soft and...warm. Wait! Wha-!" , as PG shot up looking around the dark abyss room. Seeing sheets of red silk and goosefeather pillows that were black he was laying on, he quickly got up from the bed holding the sheets in his pink candy hands. PG slowly crept across the carpet floor than headed to the door, slowly turning the knob and peeking through the door scaning to make sure no one was around. The prince quickly ran out the door of the bedroom seeing that his bag with the berry was missing, he started to panic swinging his head and body left to right until he saw something on the couch. He turned to see who it was or what it was, as his violet eyes grew wide and struck with fear, the candy prince was frozen, it was hard for him to move around the livingroom. Gasped at who he saw in the room on the couch, it was none other than the vampire king, Gumball quickly calmed down from the panic he was about to have, he soon than looked for his bag some more until he spotted it next the strange bass the blue teen had. He rushed over there to grab his bag that had the woowoo berry inside of it. He suddenly stopped and double checked to see if the other person was still asleep, luckily he still was, he than got up to fast and stumbled on over his feet hitting the axe bass causing the strings to tune out a screech. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, aching with a bad feeling knowing he woke up the other teen over cross the floor on the couch. But, the vampire teen didn't wake up, sighing in relief, " Phew! Thank Glob! He didn't wake up, hmph, such a heavy sleeper he can be." As PG got up from the fall his feet caused he rushed over to the door and soon turned the knob make it click, slowly opening the door two inches away until the door slammed shut back up with a bang. He looked up seeing a hand above his head on the door, "Where do you think you're going?", he swiftly turned around to see crimson, scarlet demon eyes staring into his soul. " I'm going to ask again. Where do you fucking think you are going!?", demanded the tall teen, the young prince began trembling in fear wanting to escape for his life. Marshall just smirk as he saw the candy prince shiver and shudder underneath him, and than he looked down seeing the prince's bag around getting many ideas from it.

"Well, since you won't answer me, you don't mind staying and having some _fun_ with me?", said Marshall grinning like the cheshire cat asshe swooped up PG into his arms reciving a yelp from him. "Eee! P-put me down this instance! Y-you creep!", studdered and squrimed the prince did well Marshall was whiling him. "Let me go! Let me go! I order you to let me g-ooph!", PG said until was deopped onto the couch, he quickly rosed up from the fall when suddenly a pair of crimson, scarlet-red eyes were looking at him causing him to blush like mad.

"Now. Not. Another. Word. Understand, pinky?", the cold teen said as he looked through PG's soul, seeing him shiver again.

The young candy just stayed quiet not replying back a/an answer to the taller boy, "Well, since you aren't going to answer me, listen real fucking good. Stay here on this couch and don't move. I dare you!", Marshall ordered PG while grinning at him than the blue teen floated away into the back of the room to go get something, as he vanished around the corner, Gumball just kept on staying silent and started fiddling with his fingers. Five minutes passed by and the taller teen floated back into the livingroom in front of PG, dropping some rope at his feet. The pink boy jolted from the thud the rope made hitting the carpet floor, "Well since you're here let's have some fun, shall we?", asked the older boy as he lean closed to the young boy's face when he saw him suddenly turn bright red again.

But than something got his eyes, he turned his head and forgot about the bag the candy prince had at his side. He snatched the bag away from him and started to look through it until he came across something, he felt it just a little bit more and than slowly pulls it out, the woowoo berry that PG found in the forest earlier, Marshall looked at and finally realized what it was. He was remembering his mother telling him about this rare berry when he was young boy:

(Past of Memory)

"Marshall baby! Come here! I got a surprise for you!", a woman's voice shouted out through the house, waiting patiently for her son in a chair with a bag that had a surprise inside of it.

She stayed stient, hearing the sound of tiny feet running in the hallway into the livingroom. She had her head down, slowly lifting her head up seeing her little boy showing a warm smile towards him and he smiled back showing his little fangs.

He rushed over to his mother hugging her and looking up at her, " Momma! What's the surprise? Momma! Is it in this bag? Is it! Is it!", he asked very hyper and energetic he was. "Hehe, calm down son. I'll show you", his mother said while she giggled a little bit, she than slowly picked up the bag and opened it pulling out a berry.

Poor Marshall his face went from all sun shining in the spring, even though he would be burned, to gloomy death that washed over. "Uuh, momma...what's with the berry?", Marshall sadly said looking at the weird berry, " My sweet Marshall, this berry is no ordinary berry. They call this berry the "Woowoo Berry", and it's one of the rarest berries in the land of Aaa.", she explained to her son.

" Ok? But what makes it so great, momma?", questioned the young vampire as he touched it, "Marshall let me explain to you about this mysterious berry.", his mother told him.

The little vampire lighten up, and zoomed over to the floor, sat down, "Now listen, my little one. This berry here has the ability to make you mate, it can also cause your mate to go into heat. It's more like...anesthetic. It's causes the body to heat up really fast and the nervous system becomes really senitive.", she explained to Marshall. Marshall looked at her with a confuse stare. "Heheh, don't worry, you'll find out when you're older, my sweet baby boy...", giggling and tolding Marshall as she got up and kneel down hugging her arms around him, " Remember Marshall, no matter how big or old you get for me, I'll always love you.", she said. Marshall hugged her back replying the she loved the most, " I love you, too, momma!"

(End of Past Memory)

Marshall looked at the pink teen boy, smirking, PG had chills go down his spine from the blue teens stare. The vampire boy zoomed over on top of him, the prince pulled up his arms swing at Marshall, but quickly was grabbed by him, strucked with horror Gumball began to panic. Quickly Marshall Lee grabbed the rope off the floor wrapping the prince with it, "Now. Be a good little candy, and I won't _try_ to tend to hurt you. ", the blue teen said grinning his fangs at Gumball. Nothing but horror ran across the pink teen's face, "P-please...stop...*sob, sniff*...I-I don't want...this", cried out PG.

Marshall just stared down at Gumball, than looked at the woowoo berry, "Tch! No! Not going to happen, princess!", evilly smiling, taking a bite of the berry. Having the taste in his mouth bitter, tangy, tart flavor rolling in his mouth, it disgusted him he preferred sweet things like strawberry-red velvet cake. He slowly turned his head towards the candy prince that was laying underneath him, trembling and shivering, Marshall lean in forward clashing his lips into PG's. The young candy squirmed and wiggled not wanting king blue teen to enter, but weak as he was his mouth was forced opened having the spill of the berry into his sweet mouth. Marshall quickly covered his mouth with his hand, "Now PG, chew and swallow it!" , Marshall said grinning. Gumball looked up with glassy eyes at the vampire king not wanting this but slowly ended up obeying him anyway, so that he doesn't get hurt.

Shortly after a few minutes, the candy prince was started to feel something, something that was going wrong in his body.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! TRA-LA-LA AWAY BITCHES! I wanted to tell you guys I'm so FREAKING SORRY for being extremely late! Please forgive me! If you would like I will go and jump off a cliff (walks over by cliff)! I'll do it! Watch!

Lotus: NO! Yuuki, don't! We love you!

Yuuki: NO! Forget it! (Jumps)

Lotus: Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!

Yuuki: Hahaha! Bitch, like I would do that! (riding on a zombie-flying unicorn) *smiles*

Lotus: Yuuki! You idiot! (Throws knives)

Yuuki: Hey, Lotus! Calm down, sheesh. I'm sorry!

Lotus: (sniff, sniff)...bitch...

Yuuki: I'm the fucking writer to this freaking YAOI story anyway! XP Soooooooooooo, HAH!

-END

Until next time, my lovely yaoi fans! Chapter 3! Good stuff will be happening next! Hehe! Love ya! NYA~! X3


End file.
